The overall goal of this research is to quantitatively evaluate gene expression during oogenesis and early embryogenesis in the mouse and to understand mammalian sperm-egg interaction at the molecular level. To study the former, specific examples of differential gene expression during mammalian oogenesis will be identified, their molecular basis determined, and their biological implications investigated. To study sperm-egg interaction, the various macromolecular components of sperm and eggs involved in the interaction will be identified, isolated, and characterized. These investigations are designed to reveal the biochemical bases of oogenesis, early embryogenesis, and fertilization in the mammal.